


Heartless

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Angel: the Series, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel/SCC crossover ficlet. Illyria meets an unexpected foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Spoilers: S5 Angel + Sarah Connor Chronicles general.
> 
> A\N: For [maharet83](http://maharet83.livejournal.com/profile) as part of [fandom_stocking](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/profile) 2008.

Illyria has ruled universes, met more species than she cares for – most of them worthless and sniveling, not worthy of more than a flicker of remembrance – but she had yet to see one such as this.

Human on the outside, who would look a fragile being, but it carries herself with an inherent confidence.

"Who are you?" she asks bluntly.

The girl has seen her rip out a demon's heart, but she simply stands straight, cocking her head to the side, examining Illyria like a _subject_. Unusually wasting no time redefining her reality.

"I am your superior in every way. I am a Goddess, you should bow before me."

"I have no belief in religion but I do believe I am your superior - in every way," the girl replies calmly.

Illyria grins wickedly, delight at a challenge – and there is challenge, more than most would give. The girl calculates every move with precision fast as lightning, but she cannot defy her nature, time and gravity are still her masters, proving Illyria her better in a plethora of ways. The girl doesn't give up though, she takes hit after hit, without flinching or a hint of the agony inflicted.

Illyria rips into her finally, intends to show the thing her still beating heart or whatever passes for that, but she find only a skeleton of forged metal under flesh and an unblinking fearless stare at the sight, no regard for what might or might not be done to her. In this the girl is superior perhaps, but not for long she swears.

An oath she has to break soon after, with the entrance of a boy, who does indeed cry out in fear and recoil in pain, and of Wesley. The man tells her to stop – the audacity of him – deploring her at the sight of the battered boy but she complies without a word of complaint and walks out of the room back to a pitiful world where she can be rather more sure of her place above everything else, even if she is absurdly not meant to show it.


End file.
